


Order

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho and Newt are angry, Multi, OH snap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Minho, bad Thomas, bottom!Thomas, but Thomas is a naughty Uke, first lemon bros, the three are lovers, top!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before becoming a Runner, Thomas had once gone out into the Maze from shier curiosity. Gally saw, and told both Minho and Newt and this enraged the two lovers. Some punishment is in order for the little Greenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

> **"Naughty, Greenie. You're just begging to be punished aren't ya?"**

 

Gally saw.

Oh yes, did he saw.

He saw that shuck-faced Greenie run out and into the Maze like a Griever that found its prey.

Gally was going to tell.

Oh yes, he will.

 

Running back into the Glade with silent footsteps, Thomas glanced around briefly before tiptoeing inside. He knew this was probably a very stupid idea but the Maze just had a certain pull on him. Thomas lightly jogged towards the Homestead to get a good afternoon nap, all that running really tired him out. Behind him, Thomas could hear the groaning of the Maze Doors closing for the night and he felt lucky to have made it back before that. He wondered if the Runners had come back yet.

His train of thoughts were cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see his black-haired Asian lover and arched a brow. He was inwardly sweating, what if he found out? He swore no one was looking when he escaped into the Maze.

"Yo, Greenie. Got a moment? Newt's been lookin' everywhere for ya."

Thomas silently gulped.

"What for?"

"Like shuck if I know. All that matters is that you go and see him. The klunk basically wrecked the whole Glade searchin' for ya. Where the shuck were you anyway?" Minho asked, curious but still slightly concern.

Thomas shrugged, desperately trying to hide the sudden panic wave.

"Where is he, anyway? We better hurry and see him. Thought you said he was in desperate need to see me."

Minho narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"In the Homestead, second floor," He replied solemnly. "The klunk's in bed after a piece of wood fell on his head while some of the Builders were building some extra room. The slinthead never noticed while talking with Alby about your whereabouts. We've been shouting at him to get away but the shuck was too caught up with his conversation."

Thomas felt guilty.

He nodded his head and started walking towards the Homestead, when he felt a sudden slap to his rear. Blushing furiously, he turned to glare at Minho, who had a triumph smirk on his face. 

The bastard.

Thomas grumbled under his breath, glaring at the ground. He heard Minho chuckle behind him.

 

Upstairs in Newt's room, Minho and Thomas were conversing about the sleeping blonde.

"So..." Thomas drawled out, "How exactly did that piece of wood drop onto Newt again...?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "Didn't you listen? The slithead over here," He gestured towards the British blonde, "Was talking with Alby. He walked right under some constructions the Builders were doing. Some of the Gladers tried to warn him but both of them were so deep in conversation. Then BAM a piece of wood klunked on his head and he was out like a light."

He clapped his hand for emphasise.

"What about you?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

The Asian crossed his arms and scowled at the Greenie.

"You know what I'm talking about. You haven't answered my question; where were you?"

Thomas started to feel a drop of sweat ddrizzling doan his forehead.

"U-Uh, well I was--"

"In the bloody Maze."

Both Minho and Thomas were shocked by the sudden voice, coming from the awakened blonde, who was glaring with bloodshot eyes at the Greenie. Minho reacted quickly (and quite fiercely too).

"You what?!"

Thomas unconsciously swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. Well he's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon in the next chapter ~^.^~

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon is in the next chapter ~^.^~


End file.
